a caelo usque
by wisterialantern
Summary: Karma membawanya bebas. [for karma's birthday, December 25th] #6


_**a caelo usque**_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : General/Romance. Rate : T. A/N : AU, untuk #nulisrandom2017, Karuri oneshoot self-project (1-7), hadiah untuk Akabane Karma, happy be(late)d birthday!_

 _(Karma membawanya bebas.)_

 _._

Setiap akhir pekan, Karma menemukan ujung jari kelingkingnya tertaut pada milik Rio yang bergegas membawanya pergi dari apartemen, meninggalkan matahari yang tengah berlari di balik bayang-bayang mereka. Derap langkah kaki mereka perlahan melintasi lajur kuning penyebrangan setelah mencuri tolehan kanan-kiri, mendapati seekor kucing hitam melintas ketika lampu lalu lintas berkedip sekali dan merah-hijau berganti dalam hitungan detik. Mata mereka bergerak mencuri pandang pada tapak-tapak kaki yang berjejalan pada trotoar di tepi halte bus dan berganti pada sudut-sudut kota di antara lakon musim gugur dalam rengkuhan langit. Daun telinga mereka menangkap suara samar remah dedaunan kering yang melesak, terinjak alas sepatu yang berkali-kali menggesek hitamnya aspal jalan.

Jemari Karma mendapati sehelai daun kecokelatan terjatuh di antara anak rambut pirang Rio yang terselip di sekitar telinga—saat gadis itu mencoba untuk merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyeimbangkan posisi tubuhnya di atas palang jalan dan melintasi tepiannya dengan senyum mengembang di ceruk-ceruk wajah.

Es krim cokelat di tangannya nyaris habis karena meleleh, kerucutnya habis terlebih dahulu dengan cara yang aneh. Karma langsung mencibir Rio dengan mulut dipenuhi es krim, namun gerutuan inkoherennya terhenti begitu Rio menarik tangannya untuk bersegera memasuki bus kota, berdiam dan menyaksikan semesta melaju di hadapan kaca jendela bus. Mereka memilih posisi duduk yang berlainan karena sama-sama menyukai duduk di dekat jendela. Karma menengadahkan kepala dari kejauhan untuk memandang iris kebiruan Rio yang mengarah ke arah pendar-pendar cahaya yang melintasi kaca jendela, tak peduli ke mana bus akan membawa mereka berputar-putar tanpa tahu tujuan. Ujung syal oranye Rio menyentuh tepian kursi bus, kemudian gadis itu terkekeh begitu melihat Karma tengah tertidur dengan posisi menyandar pada sandaran kursi, dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagunya dengan helai-helai kemerahan yang dikacaukan eksistensi angin.

Rio segera mengabadikannya dalam jendela bidik kamera yang sedari tadi menggantung bebas di lehernya, dan detik kemudian dihabiskan Rio untuk memandangi hasil fotonya lama.

.

Destinasi mereka berubah lagi di minggu berikutnya. Terkadang Rio memaksa Karma pergi ke perpustakaan kota, hanya untuk mendengarkan cerita-cerita bertabur fantasi dan mencermati figur orang-orang yang melintasi lemari-lemari buku layaknya menyusuri labirin tak berujung, sibuk dengan lika-liku mereka sendiri. Di hari berikutnya, Rio menarik tangannya menjelajah jalanan, menapaki laudanum dengan jaket terkungkung di udara.

Rio menyabet dompet Karma dan melambaikannya di hadapan muka Karma, bermaksud membuat lelaki itu kesal, lalu menyeret langkah lelaki berambut merah itu menuju restoran di ujung jalan, bersyukurlah karena Rio hanya memesan semangkuk _parfait_ —terima kasih karena dompetnya tidak begitu menipis, namun biner tembaga Karma langsung membesar begitu Rio menambahkan pesanan selanjutnya tanpa aba-aba—lasagna, _pizza_ , _spaghetti_ , dan lain-lain—hingga Karma tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan; _di perutmu ada monster hydra, ya?_ Rio mencubit lengannya berkali-kali dengan keras saat itu, membuatnya meringis, diakhiri dengan kikik geli pelayan di hadapan mereka, yang jika bukan karena etika melayani pelanggan, pasti sudah tergelak keras.

Senyum servis kembali dilayangkan sang pelayan, dan Rio memilih soda sebagai kompeni makanannya, dan takdir membuat jari Karma tertuju pada _milkshake_ stroberi pada daftar menu. Selama menunggu pesanan datang, kaki mereka dengan sengaja—saling menginjak satu sama lain, yang berkali-kali mampu ditangkis oleh Karma dan Rio tidak pernah mau kalah—menjadikan meja mereka berguncang keras berkali-kali. Permainan ini menyenangkan secara sepihak, karena berkali-kali kejahilan Rio tidak berdampak apa-apa dan menghasilkan kemenangan mutlak bagi Karma yang tertawa puas dan Rio yang mendengus menyuarakan kekesalan.

Setelah puas mengisi perut, Karma sadar begitu menerima tagihan dengan jumlah nominal yang terbilang fantastis—dalam hati ia memaki Rio, tentu saja uangnya tidak akan cukup untuk membayarkan semuanya—sampai satu seringai liar muncul di wajah Rio dan Karma langsung paham artinya—dan akhirnya mereka bergegas berlari meninggalkan kafe dengan meja yang ditinggali bon tagihan yang ditulisi— _terima kasih, makanan ini enak sekali_. Bersama satu emotikon yang tengah menjulurkan lidah. Karma tertawa. Rio pun sama. Ada seringai dan tawa liar disana.

Rio melepaskan tawa kebebasan begitu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan restoran tersebut, kepalanya mendongak dan kedua matanya menatap langit. Karma menatapnya, lalu menggenggam tangan Rio erat, membawanya berlari mengejar matahari.

Ya, bicara tentang cinta, cinta adalah kebebasan.

end.

A/N :

 _btw saya lagi nulis fik_ _ **akatsuki no yona**_ _juga, jadi ini pelarian kangen karuri (tiap hari padahal saya nyampahin fik fluff mereka wkwkwk bosen ga sih kalian) ... gapapa kan, namanya juga otp kesayangan :"))_

 _for **Akabane Karma** , my little rascal, happy belated birthday! Maaf kadonya sampah gini hehehehe :")) semoga coretlanggengcoret sama Rio-chan dan keduluan ya, aslinya ultahnya 25 Desember, tapi gapapa deh hehehe :")) _


End file.
